Dreams of Eternal Love
by Leirath Seltoroth
Summary: AU. Kouji came back from America at age 17 to finish high school in Japan, and in hopes of seeing Izumi. Takuya and Junpei also attend the same school, but none of the DF crew know each other very well. What will happen when they all meet? R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of its characters. The only things I own is this story and whatever characters I make up in it.

A/N-The whole Digimon Frontier crew is 17. I'm sorry, but Tomoki isn't in this. I couldn't find a way to plug him into the life of a bunch of seniors whereas he'd be just a freshman or a sophomore at best.

**Dreams of Eternal Love**

**Chapter 1 - Off They Go!**

The clock on the wall read exactly 6:00 AM as Kouji Minamoto sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes into alertness and wakefulness.

Within seconds he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his bare back straight, eyes closed in trance-like meditation. For a half hour he sat, unmoving, submitting himself to his mind's discipline.

When the half hour was up, he lied down on his back and proceeded to do three hundred crunches, followed by 100 pushups. He did all of them quickly, without even breathing hard at the end of them, showing his powerful stamina.

Upon completion, he went to the shower, and bathed his body in the hot stream of water, unclenching his tight and tense muscles as well as washing off the sweat of his morning exercise.

As he got out of the steaming shower, he expertly tied his hair back and put his blue tiger-striped bandana up over it. His clothes followed.

He was seventeen years old now. His last year of high school was beginning today. Kouji wasn't much worried about school. He was a very intelligent man and had no problems with it.

However, his goal this year was slightly different.

Izumi-chan...

Kouji clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, as if to dispel the image of the beautiful blonde from his mind. Kouji had known her back from when he was eleven years old, but never much cared nor noticed her up until he was fourteen.

FLASHBACK

Kouji was sitting high up in a tree, relaxing. It was lunchtime at school and he was listening to the sounds of bird songs and calls. Out of nowhere, a rock flew from the ground, aimed perfectly at Kouji's head. Just barely being able to dodge the deadly missile, he looked down at his assailant.

He saw six of them.

Kouji growled darkly. There was no way he could fight off the six older boys.

"Come on down, punk, what are you, scared?" one of the boys jeered and threw another rock. Kouji focused and deftly caught in his right hand, and threw it back within one motion, hitting the boy on the forehead, knocking him on the floor. Kouji hoped the lucky shot was going to scare the other kids off.

His hopes were in vain. The other five boys didn't back down. They just got angrier and threw more and more rocks while catcalling him.

A few of them hit Kouji's arms and hands, making him lose his grip on the branches of the tree. He plummeted toward the ground, yet he was able to keep his head about him and land on his feet. His arms were cut up in many places, gushing blood. Kouji growled, maddened, and began to advance on the five guys, who laughed and prepared to beat him.

"STOP!" a shrill, female voice screamed.

Everyone stopped, including Kouji, and looked over at the girl. She was beautiful in every meaning of the word, to say the least. Her angelic blonde hair fell unto her shoulders and back as if it was sunlight, and she was attracting it. The slow wind blew it around softly, hardening this illusion. Her gorgeous aquamarine eyes were wide with worry as she looked at Kouji, who looked back, unable to believe that angels were real. Her slim figure was short, but she looked so goddess-like against the backdrop of the noon sun that it seemed as if she towered over them all.

As her eyes went to the assaulting boys, her worried eyes narrowed in unbridled anger.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled to the boys. It took them a few seconds to stop staring at her beauty and to understand her words. But their anger was already subdued by her radiance, like a powerful gust of wind quenching a fire.

The boys could do nothing but stare in awe as they nodded and walked off, open-mouthed, never having seen such beauty before.

The girl walked over toward Kouji with the smile of an angel on her face and the sun dancing in her now gentle, caring eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice sweet enough to melt a rock. Kouji nodded, dumbstruck. The girl giggled lightly, with a concerned edge to it. Taking off his bandana, she took his arm into her lap and carefully, as if handling a valuable possession, wrapped the bandana around the cut up arm. With a smile, she stood up, nodded to Kouji, and started walking away.

"My name is Orimoto Izumi, and I hope we meet again sometime," she said before turning her back.

END FLASHBACK

Even now he blushed. Just the thought of her made him daydream and forget momentarily about everything else, made his problems disappear like snow in the hot sun.

Right after that incident, Kouji was forced to move to America, so he never had a chance to see Izumi again. He had come back to Japan to finish his education, yet the thought of the girl never escaped him. Now was his first chance in years to actually see her and maybe even talk to her. Kouji subconsciously smiled.

The clock read 7:00 now.

"Time for school," Kouji muttered, as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, picked up a bagel to eat on the way and walked out the door.

* * *

Izumi was going to be late for the first day of school. That much was obvious from the moment she woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining the neon-green numbers that stood out quite obviously.

Her alarm failed to ring, and it was 7:00 AM when she jumped up from her bed. With a short shriek, she quickly changed from her pink nightgown into her white and pink shirt, along with a pink skirt. This was the beginning of September and she'd still be quite warm. She ran over to her closet, and slipped into the pink sandals she found there. Swiftly she brushed her perfectly straight blonde hair and ran out the house at full-speed, only grabbing an orange to eat on the way.

_I can't be late for the first day of school!_

* * *

Takuya Kanbara was walking toward school when he saw a teenager wearing a blue bandana with stripes on it over a long ponytail. A black schoolbag was slung carelessly over one shoulder, with headphones that went to the boy's ears coming from it. He had a blue-black Iron Maiden shirt on, and he was walking in the same direction Takuya was.

He's probably a new student, Takuya thought to himself as he watched the boy walking slowly, his lips moving soundlessly as he sung the song he was listening to. His expression didn't change at all as he walked slowly down the street to school.

Takuya, his interest waning, shrugged off the strange teen's face, and kept walking to school.

"I'll see all my old friends again...Minako, Kando, Semaru. New school year!" Takuya exclaimed and set a faster pace to school.

* * *

Junpei was already at school. Checking his watch, he looked around. It was already 7:30, and most of the students were already here. The new years cliques were already forming. All the popular guys and girls stood together right on the stairs leading into the school, discussing whatever came to mind. The rockers stood off to the side, blasting loud black metal through a boombox. A few drifters walked around trying to find a group where they would fit in.

Junpei sighed. He didn't care much for all these groups. Pulling a bar of chocolate from the pocket of a blue and orange jumpsuit, he gobbled it down quickly and pulled out a book to read until school opened up.

A/N - Thank you for reading, please review! Reviews inspire us to write faster and better To be Continued soon!


End file.
